Datei:KRICKZ - HUNES UZI JMC 16tel GRUPPE G
Beschreibung iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/de/album/hunes- -uzi/id1142601068?i=1142601180 Sellfy: https://sellfy.com/p/RIsh/ ► Krickz ◄ ► Youtube: https://youtube.com/KRICKZRAP ► Facebook: https://facebook.com/KRICKZRAP ► Instagram: https://instagram.com/KRICKZRAP Booking: booking@B69GANG.de Presse: presse@B69GANG.de Info: info@B69GANG.de ► Video dirceted by Leeroy Klauhs Facebook: https://facebook.com/LEEROYTHEKLAUHS Youtube: https://youtube.com/DIGITALLEEROY ► Videoassistenz by eMDee Facebook: https://facebook.com/eMDeeVIDEOPRODUCTIONS ► Drohnenaufnahmen by Pott-Music Youtube: http://bit.ly/1UGh9dK Facebook: https://facebook.com/POTT-MUSIC ► Hunes prod. by Hunes Youtube: https://youtube.com/user/HUNESBEATS Facebook: https://facebook.com/SGMRECORDS ► Uzi prod. by DESSENCE Youtube: https://youtube.com/DESSENCEBEATS Facebook: https://facebook.com/DESSENCEBEATS ► HUNES/UZI gemischt und gemastert von Kaleidoscope Studios Berlin https://facebook.com/KALEIDOSCOPESTUDIOS ► Der Herr der Ringe https://m.facebook.com/herrderringes3.de/ ► Du hast bock auf mehr und kostenlose Musik von Krickz? ◄ https://youtube.com/KRICKZRAP/ HUNES (prod. by Hunes) Part 1: jeder teilnehmer wird mit diesem part betäubt/ du trägst rote schuhe doch redest von straßenzeug/ ich bin ein kleiner junge der von großer gage träumt / sie nehmen mich im tunier weil ich zerfick ins fadenkreuz/ (ICH BIN EIN HAIFISCH) ficke dich alleine mit dem flow/ bleib in liedern dope spitte meine zeilen die crowd/ denn wer besser ist keiner der meisten rapper/ ich mache den flow perfekt und bretter kölner texte auf della bandana/ aus meiner fresse denn ich hasse diesen scheiß/ meine art und die zunge sind die waffen voller blei/ nein ich rede nicht ich gebe dir penis in deine kehle/ vernehme zähne die schläge folgen gegen den schädel/ benebel meine gegend täglich den ich lebe diesen scheiß/ bin im olko zuhause man ich stehe für die pipe/ bringe seeberger rapper sowie chorweiler hoch/ ich bin der jüngste mit dem vorreiter flow/ Part 2: wenn ich losleg wollen sie musik gedopt/ für diese pissrapper gibt es fukushima flow/ komm mit rap und ich baller parts hab keinen ballerman/ knalle die rapper weg mit nem besseren rap und hammer bars/ junge was ist los jeder pisser will beef/ ihr wollt mich am boden doch ich fick euch auf beats/ junge zeigt mal eure musikalisch seite/ denn diese monotone kacke kann ich garnicht begreifen/ aber (scheiß DRAUF) man die leute die mich feiern/ beleidigen deine scheiße deine weise ist keine zu meiner/ flow bereitet deiner kleinen breite beine/ meinen dick in deinem weib zereist einen teil in deiner welt/ denn die rapper machen ein auf westside gs/ fahr an ihnen vorbei denn ich bin im rap drin ihr/ seid weg wie die black eyed peas/ denn ihr hört das geräusch von meiner wrim wrim wrim/ Uzi (prod. by DESSENCE): Part 1: zu viel wollen den flow will nur den rap fick auf gage und so was für comedy rap die parts sind zum killen deine wannabe ceccks versagen hier blos bin in chorweiler groß geworden und seh grad fett props vpn porz bis nach refrat hab mein hype bekommen doch will nen gegner fick deine wannabe rapper mit meinen trettern bounce sick renne so weit statur so das sie mich mit venom vergleicht habe keine zeit weil du hänger nicht peilst dein scheiß ist kein style der rapper verteib bin dabei meine gegend supportet den shit nehme hier seeberg und chorweiler mit du bist seelich am arsch deine form ist gefickt doch ich bringe die parts und in ohren die hits also bohre ich heute meine stimme in dein kopf denn ich mache das hier weil ich hiermit ficken kann im block ich habe keine zeit für dich und deinem pille palle ott also mach mir nicht auf mega mit dem kindergarten stoff den ich bringe deine lieder mal wieder mit einem ryhm unter den boden mit der zunge die auf dich ballert wie kalasch hab deine eltern im visier mit einer kugel in den kopf und deine familie besonders deine mama kriegt ANDERS ich bin dabei bitch jap der seeberger zeigt dass du whack bist und damit eben nix reißt was technik welcher gegner will streit mit dem rap shit baller ich schädel voll blei denn ich habe den plan im kopf nehme die szene von hinten flow wie kaliba am schädel die flinte irgendwann groß doch ich warte noch Part 2: weiter gehts runde 3 und deine rapper sind unter dem rap shit die musik von dir hört man hier nicht weil die meisten bei dir in dem untergrund whack sind also fahr mal lieber weiter du held dorfkinder reißen ihr maul zu weit auf bau für mich was auf den der scheiß wird gebangt die reise geht weiter ich lauf richtung traum bounce lauf wenn ich baller mit den silben so wie vollautomatik in deine fresse welcher rapper will den beef meine gegend ist immer hinter mir die leute die mich kennen wissen dass ich sowas anders regel nicht nur mit liedern denn meine Kategorie:Videos